


Breakfast in Bed

by J_J_Janson



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Kushina, the fourth Hokage, comes home exhausted. But, Minato and two-year-old Naruto are there for her.





	

The Hokage’s hat felt heavy on Kushina’s head, and it was a relief to set it down when she stepped through her front door. She was so tired she couldn’t find the energy to step out of the front hallway. After a few moments, Minato stepped out, holding a two year old Naruto in his arms. “Welcome home, Kushina. We’ve been waiting for you.” Naruto held his arms out to Kushina, and Kushina stole him from Minato. 

“I miss you both. Especially my little man. Did you take care of your dad, Naruto?” He responded by hugging her tightly. “It’s good to see you too,” Kushina said as she followed Minato back to the living room. 

Minato rubbed his hands on his apron and said “Dinner will be ready soon. I’ll be back in just a bit.” 

That left Kushina alone with Naruto. It didn’t take long for him to start pulling her hair, and Kushina was too tired to react in any way. She just sat there while Naruto tired himself out, and sat down next to Kushina on the couch. 

Finally, Minato returned, carrying three plates of food. He knew Kushina wouldn’t want to get up off of the couch, so he set her plate on the table in front of her and sat down on the other side of Naruto.

Minato tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but Kushina was too tired to give any response besides monosyllables, and Naruto was still shy about talking, so they sat in silence.

After finishing her meal, Kushina pulled herself up, dragged herself to the bedroom, and went to bed. Minato didn’t mind being left to clean things up himself. That gave him time to prepare what he needed to for tomorrow.

 

The scent of bacon was what woke Kushina. She sat up, immediately ready to hunt down the source of that delicious smell. 

But Minato set the tray of food on her lap before she could get up. She looked up at him in confusion. “You’ve been working hard, so I decided to give you the day off. Naruto and I made you breakfast, and I’ll be transforming into you and heading to work in your place.” He lifted Naruto up, and set him in bed beside Kushina. 

Minato was about to walk away, but Kushina grabbed his wrist. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll be able to go into work today. Why don’t you sit with me and Naruto?”

Minato went around to the other side of the bed, and lay down on the other side of Naruto while Kushina began to wolf down the bacon and pancakes Minato had prepared. 

“Whoa, you’re in a bit of a rush, aren’t you honey?”

Kushina stopped for a moment to respond. “Yes, I think I’m ready to go into work today.”

Minato still didn’t understand. “What’s one night of sleep and breakfast in bed?”

“A reminder of why I need to do this job,” Kushina said before chugging her glass of orange juice. She picked the tray up, and got out of bed. “You two must have gotten up early to make this for me, so why don’t you relax while I head in. I promise I’ll be fine for today.”

Minato pulled the covers over Naruto, and wrapped his son in a hug. “Alright. We’ll be here when you get back.”

Kushina flipped her Hokage hat onto her head as she stepped out the door. She was ready to face another day.


End file.
